Dangerous
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Drabble ] • No cabe duda en que, Yato no se equivoca al mencionar que soy un adolescente . Por qué sólo así se explica el que yo sea tan estúpido, un ignorante del peligro que conlleva el haberme enamorado de ti. Crack Paring, intento de Yukine x Nora (Editado el 3 de diciembre del 2015 )


Hola, de nuevo yo aquí ésta vez trayendoles una historia más para este maravilloso fandom. Esta vez vengo con este drabble. Se que no es excusa pero, para los que leyeron mi One-shot titulado **Y detrás de la puerta,** tengame paciencia estoy haciendo las historias por las que votaron ( no he tenido Internet y si no leeo la motivación no llega a mí, además soy más lenta que un caracol para escribir lol )

 **Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka** yo solo los tomo prestados...ya que si fueran mios a, Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Palabras:** 480.

 **Abvertencia:** Sin Beta, posible Ooc y Crack Paring ( Intento de Yukine x Nora )

* * *

 **D** angerous

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Realmente no importa las veces en las que todos los demás, Shinki o Yato me regañen simplemente no aprendo la lección.

Se que ya no le causo a, Yato tantos conflictos como antes. Por qué ahora, mi mente ésta ocupada con cierto dilema cuyo nombre ya no me deja en paz, por más que trato de olvidar la no deja de manifestarse una y otra vez.

Simplemente estoy loco, un necio sin razón él más grande de los idiotas. Soy un poco de todo; en especial lo del idiota. Uno muy grande ya adicto a ti...

...cuándo aquél sentimiento que tenía hacía, Hiyori se esfumó. Cómo fue que los celos, el miedo, el odio que alguna vez sentí hacía ti mutaron en está extraña quizás peculiar fijación a la que no se si llamar, ¿amor?

Tú especie de Yuki-onna, de porte misterioso, de iris de la más fría oxidiana, de gélido corazón, la de palabras hirientes inyectadas con un dulce pero mortal veneno para mí. Nora, se cuánto ansías el verme desaparecer, torturarme de la manera más dolorosa mente cruel deshaciéndote de mí con tal de acupar mi lugar.

— Que ironía — soy consiente de la realidad pero...siendo así es ¿por qué?, yo siento celos de Yato quisiera ser yo por él que tú haces cualquier cosa con el único fin de estar a su lado. Soy consciente y partícipe de tus actos, se las atrocidades que provocas hacía los demás; ahnelado estar nuevamente con él.

Aveces he pensado pedirle a, Yato que te tomé como su Shinki, y así yo tenga la oportunidad de conocer ese lado que desconozco de ti, quiero tener la oportunidad de saciar la peligrosa ansiedad que siento por estar junto a ti...pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta cada vez que alguien menciona con un odio o rencor tú nombre.

Me parece tan efímera aquella única conversación que mantuve contigo; creó que fue allí cuando me enamoré de ti. De aquellos ojos negros, de pie nívea resplandeciente por los rayos de luna, de aquell atrayente voz que sólo me provoca confusión, que desee tener lo que ya es imposible para mí.

Nora, ¿por qué te divierte ponerme en peligro?, ¿dime porque soy tan idiota para dejarme envolver en tus redes sabiendo que eres mí perdición?.

No cabe duda que, Yato no se equivocó cuándo menciona que soy un adolescente . Por qué sólo así se explica el que yo sea tan estúpido, me vuelva un ignorante del peligro que se que conlleva el haberme enamorado de ti, cuándo busco la manera de hallar problemas que me lleven o sean causados por ti.

Yato, de saber que ésto ocurriría hubiera sido mejor él que yo hubiera permanecido como un ignorante de este mundo o si no hubiera deseado ser el Shinki de un dios que no estuviera conectado a ella.

— Simplemente jodida adolescencia —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y si llegaste hasta aquí, dejame agradecerte por leer mí historia, cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva es más que bienvenida... esperó sus reviews después de todo son gratis nwn.**

 **Sin más esperó que a alguien le haya gustado, sha me pongo a trabajar con lo que debo a no ser que el dios de crack me invada, que tengan un maravilloso y excelente día hasta la próxima nwn**


End file.
